


Heisenbearg

by slauthor



Category: Ars Paradoxica (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Silly, angst implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slauthor/pseuds/slauthor
Summary: Anthony Partridge makes an unbearlievable discovery





	Heisenbearg

“Well, I’ll be!” said Anthony, crouched in front of the cot under Sally’s desk. “The magnificent Doctor Sally Grissom sleeps with a teddy bear!”

“Wh-what?!” Esther exclaimed with a laugh.

Sally took her attention away from Esther to say, “And what about it? Where I’m from, at least sixteen percent of adults sleep with transitional objects! They provide a much needed sense of security to people who are separated from their family, or overwhelmed with their workload, or, I don’t know, just got shipped to a remote town in Colorado by the government?”

“Clearly I’m the first person you’ve felt the need to explain this to,” said Anthony.

“Eheh! Don’t worry about it, it’s cute,” said Esther, putting her hand on the grumbling Doctor Grissom’s shoulder.

Later that night, Sally noticed Anthony sleeping in his own deskside cot and had to suppress a laugh, thinking that with his arms crossed over his body like that he looked just like a sarcophagus. Or, maybe… like he was supposed to be holding something? To test this hypothesis, she fetched Heisenbearg and gingerly approached Anthony. Still deep asleep, he reached out for the bear and held it close, sighing contentedly. Feeling satisfied with this successful experiment, Sally turned in for the night.


End file.
